


Of Cameras and Valentine's

by wreckedshoes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Valentines, youtuber!mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedshoes/pseuds/wreckedshoes
Summary: In which Mingyu is a youtuber and he has a very special Valentine's Day video with his boyfriend.





	

“Camera, are you rolling? .... okay good you’re rolling. Babe! Hurry up!”

“I’m eating!”

“No, you’re not!”

 

“What’s up everyone, it’s Mingyu, and welcome back to my channel with my newest video.” Mingyu claps as he starts off with a big smile. His lips smile from ear to ear and he shakes his shoulders hastily at the excitement that is about to come. “And  _ today _ , I have a very, very special video. Considering it’s Valentine's’ Day and many of you have requested, I will be doing the couple tag with my lovely, adorable boyfriend,” Mingyu waves out of camera and there’s a scoff. “Hurry up already!” He whispers.

“Don’t rush me.” 

Jeon Wonwoo appears on screen and Mingyu pulls him down for a peck before the former sits down next to him on their bed, a bowl of cereal in his hands. 

“Stop eating!”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes and pinches Mingyu’s arm that causes the younger to whine in pain. “Don’t tell me what to do, you owe me.” Wonwoo snaps and looks into the camera. “We were supposed to go to this cheeseburger restaurant for lunch but of course,” he shoots Mingyu a look and his boyfriend shrinks, a small pout forming on his lips as he fumbles with his fingers. “This little idiot here messed up the reservation and it was  _ yesterday _ .” He takes a spoonful of Frosted Flakes and munches loudly on it, shaking his head at his boyfriend before bursting into laughter.

Mingyu pouts harder. “Okay in my defense, it was raining hard yesterday so we wouldn’t have gone anyway.” He whines and Wonwoo rolls his eyes before placing the bowl out of camera. Mingyu huffs. “Anyway, today I will be doing the couple tag with this fox eyed cutie. We’ll be reading the questions off of Twitter. So let’s get on with this Valentine’s Day special!”

“And yet you don’t have chocolates for me.”

“I could say the same to you!”

“Just start already.”

“I’m getting there! Okay, first question is...”

 

**How did you guys meet?**

Mingyu reads the question and lays down his phone, looking down into Wonwoo’s foxy eyes. The other raises his eyebrow and Mingyu blinks back.

“Wait, am I supposed to answer? Or you?” Wonwoo asks, a hand jabbing at Mingyu’s clothed chest. The younger laughs because  _ how cute is Wonwoo _ . 

“It doesn’t matter, we just have to answer the question.”

“Fine well, we were in university, I was a senior and Mingyu was a junior.” Mingyu watches as Wonwoo taps his chin in the process of remembering. “I was walking out the library and you bumped into me-”

“ _ You  _ bumped into  _ me _ .”

“No,  _ you _ did. Remember? Your shoelace was untied and you tripped and literally on me.”

“Did I really?”

“Yeah and you were holding a love letter and then you talked about how you liked me for two years but was too shy to confess until that moment.” Wonwoo laughs at the memory. “You were stuttering too, you were so cute.” The pout comes back on Mingyu’s lips and Wonwoo laughs, nose crinkles, as he places a hand on Mingyu’s chest, leaning in to peck his boyfriend’s cheek. “Oh come on, I said you were cute.”

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo, lips still pouting. “Yeah but then you said that I wasn’t your type and it literally felt like the end of the world for me.”

Wonwoo laughs again, this time laughing so hard his head rolls back, exposing neck and all. He scoots up on Mingyu’s thigh and puts an arm around his neck, nuzzling his forehead into Mingyu’s temple. “Okay but then still you didn’t give up on me, like you continued to chase after me.” He smiles at the fond memories, at how Mingyu would always wait for him at his locker or walking him back to his dorm during late nights or how he would always buy him cheeseburgers.

Wonwoo pecks Mingyu’s cheek before backing up, eyelashes fluttering in trying to cheer up his baby of a boyfriend. 

Mingyu smirks. “Yeah I was pretty cool, weren’t I?”

Wonwoo scoffs. “Cool? I wouldn’t say so. I swore Jihoon was going to file a restraining order because you were in front of our dorm room too many times.” Mingyu is about to speak up to defend his pride before Wonwoo takes his phone out of his hand and reads the next question.

 

**When was our first kiss?**

Wonwoo quirks an eyebrow down at Mingyu who ponders at the question. The younger’s eyebrows are knitted tight together, a signal that Mingyu is deep in thought. 

It takes a minute before Mingyu’s eyes light up and he snaps his fingers. “In front of your dorm room, the night of our second date.” He says all cheery and puts a hand behind Wonwoo’s back so he wouldn’t fall off from his thigh. Wonwoo smiles and it sends a shiver up Mingyu’s spine.

“Yeah? And who kissed who?”

Mingyu’s lips fall apart at the sudden question. “That’s not part of the question, Jeon Wonwoo!” He shouts and Wonwoo rolls his eyes before pulling Mingyu close.

“It is now, answer.” 

God Mingyu is always weak against Wonwoo’s demanding voice.

“Um…” Mingyu bites his lower lip and sighs. “You kissed me first.” He answers in disappointment.

Wonwoo laughs into the camera. “This kid got too nervous and he took too long so I was getting impatient. On the night of our second date, he was literally going to just leave after a boring ‘goodbye’ and I was getting pissed because you should’ve kissed me on the night of our first date.”

“I was nervous!” Mingyu whines. “I thought you would reject me.” He says in a low voice and Wonwoo rolls his eyes for the nth time this day. 

“Well,” Wonwoo brings his finger up Mingyu’s neck and lifts his head up by his chin. “Now you get to kiss me as many times as you want.” He says and pecks Mingyu’s lips a couple of times before Mingyu kisses back, hand tight against Wonwoo’s waist. Wonwoo brings his other hand to Mingyu’s cheek, slightly turning to a better angle as he continues to kiss Mingyu. “You put on cherry chapstick today.” He says as he presses his lips together to taste the flavor before chuckling against Mingyu’s lips.

“Yeah, I know. It’s your favorite.” Mingyu smiles as he whispers back. “Okay, wait no,” he tries hard to break apart from Wonwoo. “No, no, Won, we’re recording, we have to do the tag.”

Wonwoo laughs and his head falls down on Mingyu’s shoulder. “Okay fine. What’s the next question?”

 

**Who is my best friend?**

Mingyu smirks, “Easy. Me.” he turns to Wonwoo who raises his eyebrow in question before shaking his head.  Mingyu rolls his eyes. “Okay fine. Lee Jihoon.”

Wonwoo laughs. “I don’t consider boyfriends as best friends. You can have one or the other, don’t be selfish. Besides, I’ve known Jihoon much longer than I’ve known you. So he’s my best friend.” He pecks Mingyu’s lips. “And you’re my boyfriend.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

“Oh come on, you’d say the same thing for Seokmin.”

“Nuh-uh! Seokmin is my bro, my homie. Not a best friend. There’s a difference.”

“You idiot, what are you, a frat boy? It means the exact same thing.”

“Nuh-uh!”

“Uh-huh!”

“No, it’s not!”

“Yeah it is! Oh, so like Jihoon is my bro?”

“No!”

“What?”

“You two are girlfriends. You _ literally  _ have matching friendship bracelets. I bet you two used to sit on the couch all day watching random chick flicks all day.”

“That’s not true! We don’t have matching friendship bracelets!”

“But you don’t deny the sitting on the couch all day part.”

“Shut up! Just read the next question before I rip your head off.”

“Oh yeah? Why don’t you then?”

“Then who else would I cuddle with in the mornings?”

A blush creeps on Mingyu’s cheeks upon hearing the answer. “F-Fine!” He stutters because goddamn Wonwoo is so good at this game.

 

**Shave facial hair or unshaved**

“What a weird question.”

“This question is actually directed to you, Won. Look.”

“Geez, what kind of people watch your videos.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes. “Just answer the question. Do you like me shaved or unshaved?”

“Well-,”

“And by shave they mean face.”

“Oh.”

“I have young subscribers, Wonwoo!”

“Oh shut up, kids these days know these kinds of stuff already.”

“Just answer the question. And keep it PG please.”

“Fine.” Wonwoo huffs and his finger gently smooths across Mingyu’s upper lip and chin before humming. “Unshaved.” 

Mingyu raises a brow. “Why?”

“Because,” there’s a smirk on Wonwoo’s lips and Mingyu hadn’t had time to mentally prepare his answer as Wonwoo is already leaning in with a whisper, “the stubble hurts my thighs.”

“Wonwoo!”

“Well, I mean it could actually be a very good turn on like-,”

“OKAY NEXT QUESTION.”

 

**What’s my favorite food?**

“Mingyu’s is fried chicken.”

“Wonwoo’s is sushi.”

“...”

“...”

“NO.”

“What?”

“I’M ALLERGIC TO SEAFOOD YOU IDIOT.”

“OH SHIT.”

“THAT’S IT, YOU’RE CHEATING ON ME. WHERE’S THIS BITCH.”

“WONWOO, LANGUAGE.”

“FUCK YOU.”

“CHEESEBURGERS. YOURS IS CHEESEBURGERS.”

A long while later...

 

**What is my greatest pet peeve?**

Wonwoo hums at the question. “I already know.” He says and smirks at Mingyu as if checking if he had figured it out as well. “Oh come on, you have to at least know this one.”

“I do! I do! Just give me a second!” 

Wonwoo waits and presses his cheek against Mingyu’s neck, eyes staring into the camera. It’s a new camera mingyu had bought the other day. Wonwoo wonders what kind of photos are in it. 

“Do you remember yet?”

“Hold on, hold on.”

Five minutes pass. This is going to take a lot of editing.

“Oh!” Mingyu shouts and it startles Wonwoo. “You don’t like messes. You always like everything clean and neat.” He smiles at himself and Wonwoo laughs, once again pressing his lips against Mingyu’s temple as a reward. 

“And you,” Wonwoo pokes the tip of Mingyu’s nose. “You don’t like when you smell too much cologne or perfume. You literally have a nose of a canine.”

This time Mingyu is the one to roll his eyes. “And yet the other day you sprayed a can of febreeze all over the living room.”

“Serves you right for leaving the dishes in the sink.”

“Alright, alright, fair enough. Next question.”

 

**What are your nicknames for each other?**

This one is easy.

“Puppy.”

“Kitty.” Mingyu smiles into Wonwoo’s neck. “Wonwoo is really like a kitty. Not only does he hate dogs but he seriously, seriously is a cat. Like he’d sleep all day, laze around, and when I do this,” The younger brings his fingers to gently rub against the back of Wonwoo’s neck and it turns Wonwoo into a purring mess, smiling into Mingyu’s chest. 

“Stop!~” Wonwoo whines as he brings Mingyu’s hand down. His boyfriend kisses the pout on his lips, whispering ‘but you’re so cute’ and Wonwoo sadly kisses back because he’s so weak for Mingyu. “Yeah but there’s another reason you call me  _ Kitty _ .” Wonwoo smirks and Mingyu stops him right there because that’s for another video and another time. “Okay fine, fine.” 

Mingyu nods. “Okay so the next question is-,”

“Kim Mingyu has a pet kink!”

“JEON WONWOO.”

The camera watches as Wonwoo dashes out the room laughing with Mingyu chasing after him. Faint running and laughter are heard soon after.

 

**Were there any breakups?**

Both of them are out of breath and disheveled when they’re back in the room. Their hairstyles are messed up and lips are swollen red.  

“Breakup,” Wonwoo repeats with a breathless voice. He’s now on the bed, back hugging Mingyu by his shoulders as the latter sits on the edge of the bed as he stares at his phone. He scoots his face closer to look sideways at his boyfriend. “We never had a breakup but we had a lot of fights. There was a break too.”

Mingyu nods in response. “We would usually fight over little things like doing the dishes or missing dates and such. But they never went as bad as that one time.” He says and Wonwoo hums, memory playing through both their minds like a film.

“We had first moved in together and like every firsts, it was hard to get used to everything. There was work and different schedules, and rent problems. It was just really bad.”

“And we both took it out on each other.” Mingyu continues and Wonwoo nods, parting from the back hug and shifting to sit next to Mingyu. “We have different personalities. Wonwoo is patient and quiet and very reserved while I’m outgoing, wild, and very loud. At the time, Wonwoo was trying to make things work while I was going too fast with everything and eventually we just didn’t have the time to talk to each other.”

“It was my fault.” Wonwoo says and Mingyu perks up at him. “I’m too quiet. I was keeping everything to myself, thinking it everything would be okay if I didn’t speak.”

Mingyu brings his boyfriend close by his waist and places him on his lap again. He presses a kiss on the crown on Wonwoo’s hair. “Babe, it was my fault too.” He says. “I should taken the time to sit with you, to talk with you. But instead I gave you the cold shoulder, because I thought if you didn’t talk, then I shouldn’t either.” 

“We took a long break.” Mingyu continues and he tightens his hold on Wonwoo. “I remember you packing up your stuff and leaving for Jihoon hyung’s place. I didn’t think much of it , but I hated waking up on an empty bed for those two months.”

Wonwoo rests his head on Mingyu’s chest. “Wow, it almost seems like it was yesterday.” Mingyu chuckles.

“I remember crying to myself because I missed you so much.” The younger confesses and Wonwoo shifts to stare at him, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Aw, you cried?” Wonwoo teases and a blush creeps up on Mingyu’s cheeks. The older laughs again. “Stop, I cried too, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah you cry over movies too. Next question.”

 

**What do you love about each other?**

“Ugh.”

“What?”

“There’s always a question like this.”

“How do you know?”

“I’ve watched other couple tag videos.”

“Wait, babe, seriously?”

“Yeah, their boyfriends are cute.”

“Wonwoo!”

The said boy laughs and pulls Mingyu into a hug. “But you’re cuter.” He teases with a poke to Mingyu nose before the latter whines into Wonwoo’s chest. “You’re such a big baby.” Mingyu buries more into Wonwoo’s chest as the older laughs. “But that makes me want to take care of you even more - god why am I even saying this. I hate Valentine’s Day.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Whatever.”

Mingyu smiles and rests his chin on Wonwoo’s chest, staring up at those cat eyes. “My favorite thing about you,” He says, “You don’t let anyone stop you from being you who are.” He watches as Wonwoo gives a little scoff at that and Mingyu pouts. ‘Babe, I’m being serious!” 

“Okay, okay. You know I can’t take the sap.” Wonwoo jokes and presses his forehead against his boyfriend’s. He hums. “I guess what I like about you is that no matter what the situation is you always seem to be positive and get through any trouble easily.” 

Mingyu smiles. “Babe, you’re so cute.”

“Shut up.”

The taller laughs softly as a hand brings Wonwoo down to gently press his lips against the other’s. Wonwoo kisses back, feeling Mingyu’s sharp canines by through his tongue and he plays around with his boyfriend’s dark hair. He pecks Mingyu’s lips and asks, “is there another question?”

Another peck from Mingyu. “I don’t think so.” He whispers. 

Wonwoo hums and gently plays with Mingyu’s bottom lip with little bites here and there. He’s getting quite impatient. Maybe it’s the Valentine’s Day effect. But he hasn’t even had chocolate yet.

“Wait, I’ll be right back.” Mingyu says and sits Wonwoo on the bed, the older giving him a confused look before coming back with a bouquet of roses and a heart box of chocolates. “Happy Valentine’s Day, babe.”

Wonwoo falls back down onto the bed laughing, his hands covering his mouth. He’s wheezing and breathless, wiping his eyes from tears. “Wow, I have the best boyfriend in the world.” He says in a monotone voice as he gladly takes the gifts before sitting on Mingyu’s thigh again. “Damn, I don’t even have a gift for you.” The older says with a throw of a chocolate to his mouth and the other to Mingyu’s as well. 

Mingyu smirks as he eats the chocolate, hands around Wonwoo’s waist. “Nah, I think you could give me a great present later.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Wonwoo smacks his chest.

“Behave, we’re on camera.”

“Ow! I even bought you roses.”

“That we both know are going to die by the end of, let’s say, tomorrow.”

Mingyu pouts and Wonwoo gives in with a sigh because  _ who could really resist that face.  _ “Fine whatever. All your subscribers know you’re a sex crazed giant anyway.”

“Wonwoo!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.”

Mingyu huffs before turning to the camera, almost forgetting that it had still been there. Damn, there’s going to have to be a lot of editing.

“Alright so anyway, thank you Mingpups-,”

“Mingpups?”

“My fanclub name.”

“What a sad fan name.”

“Shut up, Wonwoo, this isn’t even your channel.”

“Whatever.”

“Ehem, so anyway,  _ Mingpups, _ thank you for watching our lovely couple tag video! Please like, comment, subscribe, and suggest what other video I should do with my lovely boyfriend. PG please. And until then, see you later-”

“Also subscribe to my channel, WonWOW!”

“You don’t have a channel.”

“Yeah but if I do, pretty sure it’ll be 17x better than this boring one.”

“Wanna bet?” Mingyu suggests with a raise of an eyebrow.

Wonwoo smiles and laughs. “Whatever.” He says before capturing Mingyu’s lips again and bringing him flat down onto the bed making both of them laugh in unison.

“Alright, end of video, bye! Gonna get some of that white  _ chocolate  _ tonight!”

“Oh, shut up.”

And the camera cuts off.

**Author's Note:**

> help i have no valentine  
> thanks for reading and leave lots of comments!


End file.
